


What It Takes To Fit In

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND IT ISN'T EXPLICIT YET BUT I HAVE INTENT, God do I love polyamoury, I'll add tags when they're needed, IwaOiHina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata chose to go to Seijou instead of Karasuno, where he meets and befriends Iwaizumi and Oikawa.<br/>Hinata going to Seijou causes a series of events. Karasuno Volleyball club stays flightless, and Kageyama transfers to Date Tech being the largest changes to the overall story.<br/>THIS STORY HAS BEEN... Continued?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Takes To Fit In

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me at softboobage.tumblr.com or kovic-willems.tumblr.com if you want to prompt me, rp, or even just talk.

          Oikawa grumbles under his breath, rubbing the back of his head. “You didn’t have to hit me, Iwa-chaaan~” he whines.  
          Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “Then do your job as captain.”  
          Most of the team was already milling about, chattering mostly, some of them stretching. Oikawa clapped his hands, smiling. “Alright, everyone!” He yelled. “Today we’re getting new first years! We already have a stand set up in the main courtyard and blah blah blah! A lot of confused first years are gonna be wandering in here and our goal is to make them feel welcome and hopefully join the team!”  
          Iwaizumi is nodding behind him, “I have to go man the stand.”  
          Hanamaki snorts, “Don’t scare them away, Iwaizumi-senpai.”  
          Iwaizumi shrugs emphatically, “I guess we’ll see.”  
          Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s arm as he turns to leave, “Iwa-chan~ We need members~”  
          iwaizumi frowns, “We’re getting new members no matter what. The Kitagawa Daiichi team will be coming here.”  
          Oikawa shrugs, “Still, Iwa-chan, we need to be hospitable.” He lets Iwaizumi go, smiling and kissing his nose. “Now go, Iwa-chan! Bring back teammates!” He yells, shoving Iwaizumi toward the door.  
          Iwaizumi throws him a thunderous look before stalking out the door.  
          Kyotani whistles, “Good luck getting any new members with Iwaizumi-senpai looking like that Oikawa.”  
          Oikawa turns a smile to Kyotani, “Iwa-chan is very dependable, Kyotani-kun.”  
          Kyotani scoffs at the subtle jab, turning away and walking off court. “I know that.”  
*Outside at the stand*  
          Iwaizumi shuffles a pile of application, arranging them alphabetically in his boredom. A few of the first years handing in applications he recognized, he had even chatted with Kindaichi for a few minutes before giving him a map to the gym and telling him that they’re past the first partition.  
          He had been packing up the stand at around 12pm when a late applicant ran up to the stand, thrusting his papers in Iwaizumi’s hands.  
          Hinata panted, bending of and taking lungfuls of air after handing the boy at the stand his application.  
          Iwaizumi blinked then began surveying the paper. “Okay… Hinata. Welcome to the Aobajousai Volleyball team.” He hands him the map. “We’re past the first partition.” The kid looks up at him like he’s got stars in his eyes.  
          Iwaizumi returns to packing up, trying to ignore that he can feel eyes on his neck, and he jumps slightly when Hinata says, “I- I could help.”  
          Hinata feels a blush creeping onto his cheeks when the bigger boy looks at him with strong eyes. “If you want!”  
          Iwaizumi shrugs, “Sure. I don’t see why not.” He motions to the stack of applications and name tag stickers, remembering (very belatedly) that he had forgotten to wear his own nametag. “My name is Iwaizumi,” he says. Grabbing a couple of boxes. “By the way. And c’mon we’re gonna carry these to the clubroom the come back out for the rest.”  
          Hinata nods, “Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-senpai!” He says, then grabs the pile of work.  
          Iwaizumi nods in return, “You too, I guess.” He starts walking toward the clubroom, shifting the boxes in his hands.  
          Hinata follows hot on his heels, starting to chatter thoughtlessly.  
          Iwaizumi half listens to him, picking up on a few things like, “...FWAH… GWAH… I’m gonna be ACE!”  
          Iwaizumi looks back at the little red head, “You’re gonna be ace?”  
          Hinata nods vigorously, “Yeah! I’m gonna even better than the Little Giant!”  
          Iwaizumi thinks, “From Karasuno?” He asks, then huffs quietly, whispering, “That dumbass went there, didn’t he?”  
          Hinata doesn’t hear the second part, and responds enthusiastically, “He’s so cool! Right, Senpai?”  
          Iwaizumi hums, looking back ahead as he climb the steps up to the clubroom. “I suppose he is pretty cool.”  
          Hinata hustles past him up the stairs, then turns around and grins down at him, “What spot do you play, Iwa-senpai?”  
          Iwaizumi’s lips twitch, “I’m the ace.”  
          If Hinata had been looking at Iwaizumi like he had stars in his eyes before, then Iwaizumi was holding galaxies in this eyes now.  
          Hinata squawked, flailing. “You’re the ace, Senpai?!”  
          Iwaizumi smirks, “...believe it.”  
          Hinata blinks, pointing at Iwaizumi with a stern look, “Then we’re rivals from now on!”  
          Iwaizumi snorts, “Whatever you say dumbass, but don’t let Oikawa-kun hear that, he’d either lecture you or kick you off the team.” Iwaizumi thinks about it for a second. “He’ll probably do both, actually.”  
          Hinata blanches, his face falling and his pointed hand going limp, “He- he would?” He looks around for any trace of said Oikawa-kun  
          Iwaizumi shrugs, “I dunno, he’s weird. But no, I’m kidding. He’s a huge baby.”  
          Hinata sighs in relief. “Oh. We’ll I guess I won’t say it again…” He perks up, smiling. “But make sure to keep it in mind, Senpai!”  
          Iwaizumi nods, giving Hinata a grave look. “Alright, but keep in mind I’m not going to let you surpass me.”  
          Hinata swallows, “I- I’ll do my best!”  
          Iwaizumi nods, pleased, and motions for Hinata to keep walking up the steps. “Good. Now let’s get this done.”  
          Hinata turns and runs up the stairs two steps at a time. “How many people are there on the team?” he asks once he reaches the top of the steps.  
          Iwaizumi thinks about it, “I’m not sure, but can you grab the key from my left pants pocket and unlock the door?”  
          Hinata nods, pouting. He burrows through Iwaizumi’s pocket and grabs a set of two keys, on painted white the other painted blue.  
“The blue key opens this door.” Iwaizumi tells him, shifting the boxes in his arms once again.  
          Hinata unlocks the door, swinging it open and holding it for Iwaizumi who drops the boxes on top of a table with a grunt.  
          Iwaizumi turns to him, “Thanks, kid. You can leave the door unlocked.” He pauses, “Do you want keep helping me? Or do you want to go and see the gym and Oikawa?”  
         Hinata bites his lip, “...You’ll be coming to the gym after you finish packing up, right?”  
         Iwaizumi nods, “Yeah.”  
         Hinata smiles, bouncing on the crowns of his feet. “Then I’ll stay and help you!”  
         Iwaizumi shrugs, “Whatever you want.”  
         They walk back to the stand and grab another arm full of things, Hinata chattering all the way. “...Izumi and Koji… Those are my friends… Accidentally set it the wrong way… ZOOM!... We lost, though… I’m gonna beat him!”  
         Iwaizumi looks over at Hinata as they set the boxes down, “Who are you gonna beat?”  
         Hinata purses his lips and sets down his box onto the table, “The setter from Kitagawa Daiichi. He’s kinda like…” Hinata flattens his hair and makes a grumpy pouty expression. “Grrr… I play to win… Grrrr…”  
         Iwaizumi stares for a minute before snorting and looking away. “Oikawa is going to love this.”  
         Hinata smiles, “Do you know who I’m talking about?”  
         Iwaizumi nods, looking at him. “His name is Kageyama Tobio. He’s like a… child prodigy, I guess.”  
         Hinata wrinkles his nose, “Well I’m gonna beat his child prodigy butt.”  
         Iwaizumi nods, “You should tell Oikawa that, I’m sure he’d be happy to help you.”  
         Hinata grins even bigger, for a second Iwaizumi thinks he should cover his eyes. “So,” Hinata begins. “The table is all we’ve got left to bring in, right?”  
         Iwaizumi shakes his head and ushers Hinata out of the clubroom. “Nope, all the tables were supplied by the school so we can just leave them in the courtyard.” He locks the door to the room, “Let’s head over to the gym.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Gimme a kudos and send me a comment if you liked it. Criticism is fine.


End file.
